


A Most Bothersome Evening

by beauteouslou



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Cousins, Everything Works Out Though, F/M, One Shot, They realise they both like lizzy, Uh deep drunken talks, first fic, i think Darcy would drink old fashions bc he's fancy, no beta we die like men, really brandy opens Darcy Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beauteouslou/pseuds/beauteouslou
Summary: In which Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Darcy both realize they have similar feelings for one Miss Elizabeth Bennet.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Colonel Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Fitzwilliam Darcy & Colonel Fitzwilliam (Pride and Prejudice)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	A Most Bothersome Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Ah hope anyone that reads enjoys!

Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam and Fitzwilliam Darcy had been guests at Rosings Park for several days now and were sat in the book barren library as the Lady of the Manor eschewed any pursuits of the literary kind and only kept books she deemed to be of the most refined nature. Naturally, both had a glass of brandy in hand. Although the cousins had descended from the same noble family and both shared similar moral values, there was much to distinguish these two gentlemen. Their situations varied. Fitzwilliam Darcy had been born the male heir of the Darcy Fortune, and although the Colonel had been born into a noble family, alas he was _only_ a second son, necessitating that he marry very wealthy to continue to have the costly quality of life he had been raised to expect. 

Having been comfortable in each other’s company, the cousins had been imbibing quite heavily in brandy, the pair were hovering over the verge of being quite foxed. Both were reminiscing on the merits of pretty young ladies — naturally, the conversation led to a discussion of the affable Miss Elizabeth Bennet, who herself had been residing in the Hunsford parsonage and with her amiability, had become a favorite of the Fitzwilliam cousins. 

Although both were unaware of the shared opinion of the lady until Richard had started this particular discussion stating that, “if the world had more women that were even _remotely_ similar to Miss Elizabeth Bennet, the world itself would be a much better place to inhabit. Don’t you agree Darcy! That Miss Bennet … is ... a .... uh … a singular woman in possession of a fine mind and even finer visage!” 

As Richard continued to wax eloquently on the virtues of Miss Elizabeth, Darcy had become increasingly alarmed and uncomfortable, his face had become devoid of any color similar to that of his pristine white and impeccably tied cravat. The only reaction that Darcy could muster is a cold purse of his lips while continuing to attend to the fine qualities that the Colonel believed Miss Elizabeth to possess. 

Belatedly, it was only at this moment that Richard realized Darcy’s pallor. “Say, Darcy, is anything amiss?” 

To this Darcy could only reply that he had been distracted and with a noncommittal wave of his hand indicated that he was perfectly fine and that perhaps the drink had done him ill. 

Richard continued to tug on the previous thread of conversation lamenting that it was surprising that a woman of Miss Bennet’s caliber had not yet been spoken for. 

“Are her circumstances that dour?” questioned the colonel.

“Ah yes, unfortunately from what I gathered from my time in Hertfordshire, her father’s estate is entailed away from the female line and her dowry is quite inexistent.” 

Darcy looked away from his cousin and started to fiddle with his cuffs as he warrants doing while nervous and the only response to the colonel was a quick sound of acknowledgment. 

The Colonel slowly rose, successfully avoiding falling back down, as at this point he was quite half-sprung. Rapidly, without any thought, he exclaimed, “Darcy! I know how we can help Miss Bennet, surely between the both of us we can think of some eligible bachelor that is not in want of any more wealth. Hm, let’s see what about … ah .. yes, what about Jacob Robinson?” 

“Robinson!? Nay, is he not known to be a drunk and a gambler?” 

“Quite right, that will not do for Miss Bennet, if anything she needs someone who is comfortably well off, relatively handsome, quite clever as she has a wit equal to any man’s.” 

“The man to win Miss Bennet’s heart should also enjoy dancing, she is an exceptional dancer looking graceful at all times,” replied Darcy while once again playing with his cuffs. 

“Let’s see, who does that remind me of, what about Adrian Dalling? He has a solid 8,000 pounds in annuity, I daresay he could hold his own against Miss Bennet, from what I know he is a decent sort of fellow, he was a year below me in Cambridge and was never with the wrong kind of crowd.” 

“Oh absolutely not, he is quite short and rather unpleasant to look at.” 

“Oh yes, how unfortunate. I know! What about that fellow Bingley you are always hanging about, I daresay he is of a similar social status as Miss Bennet, and wealthy enough to support her. And since you had saved him from a regrettable connection, perhaps this is what Bingley needs to overcome his heartbreak.” 

Darcy tensed up in his chair and turned around suddenly becoming enthralled with the window right next to him. 

“Richard, I don’t believe they would do well, he’s not as bright as Miss Bennet and would not survive her witticisms.” 

“Cousin, you may be right,” the Colonel plopped down onto an elaborately decorated chair and sighed helplessly. “This will not do! I must confess it is breaking my heart to list off potential suitors for Miss Bennet. I believe myself halfway in love, I had thought to offer for her, but then I could not live with myself if I could not give her the life she deserved.” 

Darcy froze doing an impeccable impression of a statue, he felt his chest constrict and felt pain at the idea of his cousin and the woman he loved, and at that moment he realized could not do without Elizabeth. 

“Richard you cannot be serious about this union.” 

“Darcy, I’m quite serious, If I could be assured of a steady income I would offer for her almost immediately, I’d walk up to the parsonage and wake up its inhabitants and I’d ask Miss Bennet if she would make me the happiest man on earth.” 

At this comment, Darcy scowled fiercely. 

“Besides, why would it bother you to see me try to court the lively Miss Elizabeth…” Darcy abruptly takes a breath-in at the mention of courting Miss Elizabeth. “Unless… there is something you wish to tell me,” said the Colonel with the lift of an eyebrow. “I do not believe it possible for you to have any problems, I say, Miss Elizabeth would be well worth it. 

At this comment, Darcy significantly paled. 

“Darcy! Old man! Are you well, it looks as if I had asked you to kick a puppy… Say Darcy… it would not be possible for you to harbor a tendresse for Miss Elizabeth?” 

If possible, Darcy turned an even paler shade of white. He began, “I… ahem… how did you? Richard! How is it possible you’ve inherited your mother’s talent to make everyone confess their secrets! I daresay, that you could do well for yourself in espionage!” 

“Darcy, if you could stop avoiding the question… I am quite serious, do you have feelings for Miss Elizabeth?” 

“Well… ahem… it is just a passing fancy, you can well understand that I could never consider her as my wife, her situation in life is so below my own, that society would scorn upon us.” 

Colonel Fitzwilliam was stunned, “Darcy I have known you since the day you were born, you never have passing fancies!” 

Mr. Darcy’s face colored at the point his cousin had just made, “Richard you must understand that I cannot offer for her.” At this revelation Colonel Fitzwilliam was incensed, he could not believe that Darcy had the gall to not do anything about this. 

“I daresay Darcy, that if you really cared for her you would overlook her family — do not make the mistake of being a pretentious arse. I will say this however, Miss Elizabeth needs a real gentleman, a man that would not be afraid to have her on his arm, a man that would always protect her from the troubles of the world.”

Darcy stared at the floor and began once again to tug at his cuffs, trying to look at anything but the face of his cousin, who to him had sounded like a man on the verge of love. 

“Someone like you? Is that what you want to make clear … that you will endeavor to win her heart?” whispered Darcy. 

“I say. I do not believe myself quite in the state of mind to make any declarations of that sort. I will say however if I had more time I would ascertain her feelings for me, I would like to court her properly. But as I do not have that luxury, nor the wealth to be able to strive to earn her heart … Well, I’m not sure …” 

Darcy simply huffed and moved on to twist his signet ring. He did not quite know what to say or what to do. This new information shocked him, he did not believe anyone would have serious designs on Elizabeth Bennet. He was ashamed to admit but he did not realize the metal she had, or that any man would indeed be lucky to win her heart. Yet, he had been convincing himself that it would not do to pursue Elizabeth Bennet! It was not until Richard declared that his Elizabeth might be the right choice of person to be the new Mrs. Fitzwilliam. No, no, if anything Elizabeth Bennet will one day become Mrs. Darcy, that is if he could summon the courage to ask her to marry him. 

“Hmm … Richard, would it bother you much if I pursued Miss Bennet. I know that you might have some tender feelings for the lady. But I must confess, I am in love … I find myself in the middle of it and I have no clue as to when it began. I have struggled with my feelings, I still believe that it will be reckless for me to align myself with that family, to lower myself to her station in life. Yet, I cannot go on without her spirit, without her teases and speeches that I confess make me blush.” 

At this moment, the Colonel did not know if it was the drink they were imbibing on, for would not normally under sober circumstances be so open. “Darcy, I will say, I am not in love with Miss Bennet, I felt the beginnings I believe. I am capable of bowing out of the race for the love of the lady and because of the affection I hold for you.” 

It was at this moment that the Colonel looked grave, “But you must not relate to Miss Bennet the words you have said about the inferiority of her circumstances. I fear she would not interpret that kindly. And Darcy you must speak to her more often. I’m afraid that I’ve been monopolizing her time so I will arrange for it when we are in company so that you and she have some time to talk.” 

Darcy nodded his acceptance to his cousin’s scheme. Both gentlemen had realized at this point that after so emotional a rencontre, (which in part was facilitated by the amount of spirits taken) they decided they were to retire and the next day would plan the war strategy to be used to win the heart and hand of Miss Bennet. It was these thoughts that allowed Darcy to fall asleep, determined to make a real effort to court and make himself agreeable to Miss Bennet, as he had most violently come to realize that a woman such as her would have many admirers given the chance. He thanked God that she had not been introduced to London society, and he had found such a woman. He was determined not to bungle up this opportunity. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
